Wanting You
by Nightmare-san
Summary: I want you . . . I need you . . . I want to feel you inside me . . . EdxRoy, RoyxEd Lemon Yaoi :D


Ahh, lusty lust lust. It grabs a hold of us all . . . :) -smirk- Especially new lovers. This is for Ed and Roy . . . cuz I feel KINKEH!! And for you, he readers, because I know you love smut and yaoi. :3

Disclaimer: Ah, you guys know who owns FMA, geez.

_Italic _for lyrics, sound effects, thought, and emotion XP

(Started: Jaunary, 13th, 2007)

--

I _want_ you . . .

_B-dump_

_B-dump _

I _need_ you . . .

_B-dump_

_B-dump_

I want to _feel _you inside me . . .

--

_Pace . . . Pace_

"_Growl-"_

Why did it have to be this way? He wanted it _so _bad. He wanted to feel Roy sliding his tongue to parts forbidden to others, feel Roy grind against him, feel this soft hands caress his throbbing- Ooh . . .

_'I swear . . .' _"Unh." he moaned a loud. _'If . . . he doesn't come soon . . .' _Ed glanced at the clock. _'I'm going to fuck the first person that comes through the door.' _Thinking again of Roy's touches, he groaned deeply, hardening, and slide his hands roughly down his side trying to control his lust.

Roy's office was starting to darken. It was a bit after 6:00pm, and the sun was starting to go down. 6:00pm wasn't usually wasn't the time Roy got off, but today the military was able to leave whenever they wanted after 5:00pm. But it just so happened Roy was actually doing some work . . . somewhere else. '_He has to come back . . .' _

Just then, the door clicked and someone opened the door. Ed, thinking it was Mustang, excitedly jumped up and ran towards him. Taking in a lusty breath, he pinned the blond-haired man to the door, grinding his hips against their own . . . Wait . . . BLOND?!

Quickly, he jumped away from the man, disgusted. Bowing, and muttering a quiet "Sorry . . .", he looked up at the petrified face of Havoc.

"Fuck! I'm sorry, Havoc! I thought you were Roy . . ." Ed bowed again, blushing hard.

"Uh . . . um . . . It's okay, chief . . . Uh . . . Let me just go get Roy." Quick as sound, Havoc sprinted out the door.

Cursing to himself, Ed returned to the leather couch that he had been sitting in, feeling his hard-on go down dramatically.

What the hell was wrong with him? He had nearly raped Havoc! How would he have felt if he had nearly been raped?! Jesus, things were never gonna be the same again . . . He didn't even know if Havoc was gay . . .

_'I'm not gay . . . I'm probably Bi . . . Or Roysexual . . .' _Chuckling, he folded his hands behind his head and leaned back on them. '_Yeah . . . The only man I'll ever love is probably Roy.'_ He closed his eyes and smiled sadly.

"It's true . . . I love that man . . . And right now I miss him." Chuckling lightly, he felt small tears begin to form in his eyes.

"You mean me?"

Opening his eyes, surprised, he jumped up and ran over to the smirking General and pinned him to the wall, kissing him lustily. Roy moaned deeply and ran his hands down Ed sharply, making the blond gasp.

Hastily, Roy closed the door, locking it while Ed explored his mouth with his tongue. Now they could make as much noise as they wanted.

Moaning loudly as Ed sucked on the nape of his neck, he tried blindly to remove the blonds red cloak. Feeling it slide off, he slipped his hands around Ed and brought him closer, sliding his hands up and down the blonds body, making him moan.

Suddenly, Ed broke off from the kiss and dropped to his knees and started to fiddle with Roy's belt. Roy took this as an opportunity to talk to the blond.

"So . . . you missed me, huh?" Roy panted, feeling the breeze as Ed finally removed the belt and pulled down his pants, revealing the white boxers underneath.

"Hn . . . Yeah, you-" he pulled the boxers down to reveal Roy's throbbing cock. "-and this."

Lustily taking a hold of it, he licked it delicately, feeling Roy shiver and buck, moaning -almost whimpering- deeply. Licking the rest of the pre-cum off, he took the whole cock into his mouth and sucked lightly. Roy moaned deeply and gasped as Ed started to suck harder. Finally, he started moving the hardness in and out of his mouth. This was more than Roy could take, as he slammed his hands to the wall, clenching air, and moaned deeply, shivering and bucking. This was the best damn blowjob he had ever had.

Starting to thrust his cock deeper into Ed's mouth, he felt the white hotness begin to creep though his body, until he cried out in orgasmic pleasure and spilled his seed into Ed's mouth.

Swallowing the whole thing with experience, he licked his lips of the last bit and smirked up at the General.

Roy slide tiredly down the wall, closing his eyes and feeling completely relaxed and filled with pleasure. Feeling Ed crawl into his lap, he slide his hands around the blond and kissed him, tasting his own cum.

"How was that?" Ed asked, whispering in the Generals ear then sliding his tongue down his neck.

"Oh fuck, Edward . . . It was-" he cut off to moan as Ed ran his tongue down his navel and kissed the tip of his cock. "-the best fucking blowjob I have ever had."

"Good." Ed smiled happily and ran his tongue down the Generals thigh.

Suddenly, Roy grabbed the blond and stopped him, holding his chin and bringing his face up to his own, staring at the elder Elric lustily.

Then, picking, him up, he carried the blond over to the leather couch, setting him down as if he were precious cargo.

Climbing on top of the small blond, he stared into the alchemists eyes. They seemed to glow in the darkness of the office. Like fire. Just like when he had seen the kid 9 years ago (AN: I'm doing this first meeting by the manga, cause I just read Vol.6 a few days ago, and I thought it was pretty cute how Roy convinced Ed and how he said Ed had eyes that burned like fire. Kind of a little moment there for them X3 I love angsty stuff). Even though the kid had been in a wheelchair and looked weak and weary, he had seen the fire that burned strongly inside. Edward was a strong man. 19 years old and so much had already happened to him . . .

"HELLO?! Are you still alive?!"

Shaking his head of thoughts of the past, he looked back down at Ed.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, you better be. I'm horny and you're spacing off like we're having dinner!"

Smirking, Roy started to move down Ed. "It is like dinner . . . And I don't space out on our dates." Stopping at Ed's belt, he quickly removed it and pulled down the blonds pants and boxers.

Moving back up to Edward's face, he kissed him gently on the lips and slide his hand up his shirt. Moving down to his neck, Roy pinched Ed's right nipple, making the blond moan.

Then, sliding is tongue teasingly down Edwards navel, he licked delicately at the younger alchemists warm cock and then slide down to the blonds opening, sliding his warm, wet tongue inside.

"Oh Gods . . ." Ed moaned deeply, bucking, and gripped blindly at the leather.

"Mmm . . . You're ready."

Pulling his tongue out, he was nearly knocked out as Edward jumped up hungrily.

Smirking and chuckling, he wrapped his arms around Ed, who did the same, and stared into the beautiful blonds golden eyes.

Scooting closer he leaned his head near the alchemists right ear and whispered,

"I love you . . ."

Then inserted himself quickly.

Ed's head rolled back and he called out in pleasure.

Forcefully, he pinned the blond down on his back and moved in and out, while Ed cried out in pleasure.

"Oh Gods, Roy! _Pant, Pant._ T-That feels soo-uhn good!"

"Hmm, you want it to feel better?"

Ed moaned deeply in response.

Smirking, he grabbed hold of the blonds hard cock and started to pump up and down, escalating Ed's pleasure further.

With the thrusts and the pumps in sync, both were almost to their peak.

"Unh . . ._ pant pant _. . . Roy . . .? "

"Edward . . . _pant pant_."

"I love you too."

And at the same time, they came, crying out in absolute orgasmic pleasure.

--

Holding each other in the after-glow of their love-making, they exchanged hot kisses, still drenched in sweat.

"Roy . . . I missed you." Edward whispered, exploring every corner of Roy's mouth with his tongue.

"I know, baby, I did too."

_Thunk_

"Don't call me small."

"Oh Edward . . ." Rolling his eyes, he took ahold of the younger alchemists lips again, and slide his tongue against Edward's, making the blond moan.

"But really, I missed you too. That's why I told you I loved you." Roy panted, breaking away from the heated kiss.

Ed blushed and looked down. "I never really had anyone tell me they loved me . . . Except for Mom and Al . . ."

"Yes, they love you. But I'm _in _love with you." Roy said gently, lifting Ed's chin up.

"I've been in love with you for a long time. I just happens you confess when you came of age. So it was lucky for me."

"Feh."

Chuckling at the blushing Ed, he claimed his lips again and all the world seemed right.

"I love you."

"Same goes for you, Col-General shit."

_Laugh_

--

_I want you to want me_

_I need you to need me_

_I'd love you to love me_

_I'm begging you to beg me_

_--_

(Finished : Jan 29, 2007) (Submitted to Jan 30, 2007)

Athank you. Second time writing a smex scene. This one's a lot better . . . I think. Well it flows a lot better . . . The end was kinda sloppy though . . . cuz I was looking through RoyxEd doujin . . . :3 Love central library . . . They have the odd EdxHeid and EdxAl (those ones are the only R rated ones, which sucks (even though I don't mind either couple), because I want some hardcore RoyxEd . . . And it has to be in english) here and there but over all it's all RoyxEd. There's a lot of Daen though, which I like, but sometimes it's tooooo cute and Ed's toooooo innocent. There's a really good RoyxHughes (a cute couple) one where Roy does it with Ed but- well, you'll have to find it. It's called Shimekoroshinoki. Great doujin . . . Not available in centrallibrary thought. Also, a warning, you might feel REALLY bad for Roy after. Might even cry for him. XD Anywho . . .

I love doujinshi, air guitar, Guitar Hero, and everything else I love. They all helped me with this fic. Thanks to all the good little girls and (boys?) for taking your time to read my fic. Hope you enjoyed.

Music to inspire the creative writer: Black Sabbath – Iron Man, Black Sabbath – War Pigs, Shiny Toy Guns – You Are The One (thanks to chibibunny-chan for recommending this song. Shiny Toy Guns is one of my favorites now -cookie, pocky, candy-), Shiny Toy Guns – Le Disko, Slipknot – Everything Ends (Slipknot is really fun to play air guitar to . . . REALLY FUN), Slipknot – Wait and Bleed, Cheap Trick – I Want You To Want Me (Weeeee), Cheap Trick – The Flame (thanks fullmetalrose for this song. You're one of the best writers), White Zombie – Thunderkisses, Queen – Killer Queen, Motorhead – Ace of Spades, Rolling Stones – Paint it Black (heh, thanks for this song Dylan!), Megadeth – Symphony of Destruction, My Chemical Romance – Thank You For The Venom, My Chemical Romance – The Sharpest Lives, My Chemical Romance – Famous Last Words, Made in Mexico – Farewell Myth

MCR is the best band to play air guitar to! No wonder Frank accidentally kicked Gerard in the balls when he was preforming. XD


End file.
